This disclosure relates to smart-device environments. In particular, this disclosure relates to privacy-aware personalized content for smart-device environments.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
People interact with a number of different electronic devices on a daily basis. In a home setting, for example, a person may interact with computers, smart televisions, tablets, smart thermostats, lighting systems, alarm systems, entertainment systems, and a variety of other electronic devices. The smart electronic devices may present advertisements and/or other content. In some instances, to enhance the rate of converting user viewing of the content to user interaction with the content, the content may be directed towards known preferences of the user (e.g., directed advertising). However, there generally may not be enough detailed information available relating to the user's personal interests to provide more relevant content. Further, privacy concerns and limitations may limit the collection of certain historical data on users.